Entrevista com Near Nate
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Cara a cara com animes, cof cof, cara é cara com anifés versão movie x.x


Duas coisas:  
1- O nome do Mello é Mihael  
1- O nome do Near é Nate

"M" - Viva, o programa cara a cara com animes é meu \o/  
+chegando no estudio toda feliz+

Advogado - Disse "cara a cara com animes" ?  
+processando por direitos autorais+

"M" - Não.. eu disse, cara é cara com anipés.. o.O"

Advogado - Que nome ridiculo.. u.u  
+Processando por danos morais+

"M" - Eu.. qual é seu nome..? o.o

Advogado - Ray Penber.. em breve recebera uma carta minha, aguarde

"M" - É.. entendo.. bem, nesses momentos só existe algo que eu possa fazer..  
+aproveita que tem a mesma letra inicial do nome, vesti o cosplay de Mello e pega o Death Note e escreve o nome+

Advogado - O que está fazendo? o.o

"M" - 38.. 39..40

Advogado - O que?

"M" - Não funcionou... ..

Enquanto isso em algum lugar no Japão dentro do metro:

Ray Penber - "Yagami Raito.. AHH.."  
+morre de ataque cardiaco+

No estudio:

"M" - Bem, deixando essa droga de lado, vamos começar esse programa e acabar logo com isso ¬¬

Staff 1 - Será que não seria melhor pedirmos para ela tirar esse cosplay? Sua personalidade está estranha.. o.O

Staff 2 - Hohoho, não com o entrevistado de hoje XD

Staff 1 - Otaku u.ú

"M" - O que vocês estão falando ai? ò.Ó  
+pega o revolver+

Staff 1 - Nada, começe logo o programa u.u

"M" - Claro, vamos acabar logo com isso u.u

Matt - Vai demorar para o programa começar? o.ó  
+na plateia+

"M" - Matt, o que está fazendo aqui? o.ó

Matt - Não sei o.o

"M" - Ahm..

Mihael - Da para parar de fingir que sou eu? ¬¬

"M" - Mihael Keehl.. sou sua fã \o/

Mihael - Vou contar até 10, se você não parar de fingir que sou eu terá problemas.. 1.. 2..

"M" Maiga Momochi - Um segundo x.x  
+vai correndo trocar de roupa+

Mihael - 6.. 7.. 8..

Maiga Momochi - Bem, continuando XD  
+usando um cosplay de Raito+

Matt - Uau o.o

Mihael - Até quando vai imitar as pessoas? ¬¬

Raito - Eu sou o Deus do novo mundo \o/  
+na plateia+

Maiga Momochi - u.u Não tenho coragem de imitar "aquilo"..

Mihael - Entendo u.u"

Maiga Momochi - Mas, Mello, você é o meu entrevistado de hoje? D

Mihael - Claro que não ¬¬

Maiga Momochi - Não..? ç.ç

Mihael - Eu sou o entrevistador ¬¬ Me mandaram substituir a moça que trabalhava aqui, disseram que ela volta semana que vem mas até lá eu estou aqui

Maiga Momochi - É..

Staff 8 - Opa, desculpa, Maiga Momochi, né? Parece que seu programa foi cancelado

Maiga Momochi - Ok... ..  
+vai embora+

Mihael - Bem, vamos iniciar o programa, os cameras estão prontos?

Camera 1 - Tudo ok ;D

Mihael - Certo..  
+vai se sentar+

Camera 1 - No ar XD

Mihael - Olá, sou Mihael Keehl, vamos iniciar o programa de hoje com o entrevistado Na...  
+em choque+

Matt - Sabia que tinha um motivo para estar aqui u.u  
+saindo da plateia e indo até o Mello+

Raito - Mihael Keehl \o/

Ryuuku - Kukuku..

Raito - É um nome falso? o.O É logico.. ele não diria o nome verdadeiro.. Misa, vamos embora!

Misa - Mas Raito-kun.. o nome dele é..

Raito - Fique quieta e vamos logo ¬¬  
+puxando o braço do Misa+

Misa - Tá ;-;  
+indo embora+

Matt - Bem, ah, é ele u.u  
+saindo do palco+

Mihael - Matt, não me deixe..  
+segurando o braço do Matt+

Matt - Você sabe que matar em rede nacional é errado, certo?

Mihael - Talvez.. sei, né?

Matt - E sabe que já que esse é um programa falido que passa depois das 23 horas em uma segunda feira pode conter pornografia, certo?

Mihael - O que está insinuando? ¬¬

Matt - Boa sorte..  
+sai andando+

Mihael - MATT!!!!

Staff 1 - Mihael, se você não apresenta-lo o agente dele vai leva-lo embora o.o

Mihael - Mas por que EU tenho que entrevistar o Nate? Eu odeio ele!!

Staff 1 - Porque esse é um programa falido como o moço disse antes e só conseguimos trazer famosos preto e branco u.u"

Mihael - Droga.. ¬¬

Nate - +chega no palco+ ... Vou embora.. +saindo+

Mihael - Ei, volte aqui ò.Ó

Nate - +indo embora+

Mihael - Nate!! Você foi chamado para vir aqui, não pode ir embora assim!!

Nate - +sendo trazido de volta pelo Matt+

Matt - Fica me devendo uma u.ú  
+poem o Nate em cima da cadeira+

Mihael - Isso tá ficando ridiculo e longo demais u.u

Nate - ...

Mihael - Bem, vamos fazer logo isso, certo?

Nate - ...

Mihael - Vamos logo as perguntas ¬¬ Nate, como consegui ser idiota?

Nate - Acha que eu sou idiota..?  
+começa a enrolar o cabelo+

Mihael - Proxima pergunta, como consegui ser tão odiado?

Nate - Acha que eu sou odiado?  
+ainda mechendo no cabelo+

Mihael - Como consegui ser tão impopular?

Nate - Acha que sou impopular?

Mihael - Tirem esse pirralho daqui ¬¬

Staff 2 - Faça as perguntas que estão nas notas u.u""

Mihael - Que notas? o.ó/

Nate - Acho que essas..  
+aponta para algumas folhas ao lado do Mello+

Mihael - Sempre se fazendo de superior, né?

Nate - Como quiser..

Mihael - Certo, tente pelo menos responder essas perguntas, ok? Bem, Nate, existe alguma coisa de que você goste?

Nate - Existe..

Mihael - Desses seus brinquedos idiotas? Você não consegui ser mais patetico?

Nate - Por que se encomoda com isso?

Mihael - Eu não me encomodo, só acho ridiculo você perder tanto tempo com coisas tão ridiculas

Nate - Qual é o problema em eu perder meu tempo com isso?

Mihael - Eu não estou dizendo nada, você faz o que você quer, droga!

Nate - Eu sei..

Mihael - O que?

Nate - Eu faço o que eu quero, não tenho motivos para deixar de fazer isso..

Mihael - Nate... bem, existem varias outras coisas com que você pode perder tempo...

Nate - ah+olha para o Mello+

Mihael - É.. você poderia conversar mais com as outras pessoas..

Nate - Com as outras pessoas?

Mihael - É.. comigo.. sei lá..

Nate - Tá.. +olha para o chão+

Staff 2 - o foi tudo como eu imaginei..

Staff 1 - O Mello só tá dizendo o que está escrito no papel, como sabia o que o Near iria dizer? o.o

Staff 2 - Apesar de tudo ele é criança, é previsivel u.u

Mihael - Aonde estão as outras perguntas+joga as notas de lado+

Nate - Que..+olha para as notas+

Staff 2 - É.. acho que ele é meio idiota u.u

Mihael - Podem providenciar logo mais perguntas? ¬¬

Nate - Obrigado por me entrevistar.. +se levanta+

Mihael - Ainda não acabamos.. o que houve?

Nate - Obrigado e boa noite.. +sai andando+

Mihael - Ei, o que houve com ele?

Staff 1 - Melhor encerrar o programa o/

Staff 2 - Vai atrás dele, idiota ò.Ó/

Mihael - Encerrar o programa ou ir atrás dele? Se decidam ¬¬

Matt - Acho que ele está chorando..

Mihael - O que?! E Matt, pensei que estivesse na plateia..

Matt - Tá, como quiser ¬¬

Mihael - O Nate está chorando?

Matt - Essa parte a sua consequencia deveria dizer "como não pude perceber isso? sou mesmo um idiota.." e você deveria sair correndo atrás dele

Mihael - Idai se ele está chorando? Eu odeio ele..  
+vestindo o casaco+

Matt - Claro, e nesse momento o que ele mais quer deve ser ficar sozinho

Mihael - É, eu não sou babá de ninguem para ir correndo atrás dele para ver como ele está!  
+saindo andando+

Matt - Sim, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer agora para ele seria alguem chegar e falar com ele..

Mihael - Exato! Por isso vou lá!  
+saindo do estudio+

Matt - Bem, e por aqui ficamos, obrigado por assistir cara a cara com animes

Staff 2 - Não foi um final interessante o.o

Staff 1 - Nem um programa divertido u.u

Camera 1 - Corta! As cenas sairam perfeitas chefa ;D

Maiga Momochi - Bem, bom trabalho gente, se preparem para amanhã começarmos a gravar a continuação desse filme

Staff 1 - Filme?

Maiga Momochi - É, um filme yaoi.. /hum

Matt - Espero que seja um sucesso como prometeu, quero obter meu lucro logo u.u

Maiga Momochi - Não se preocupe, quer jantar? Podemos discutir mais sobre uma possivel terceira parte da serie..

Matt - Certo, vamos, mas lembrando que vou querer mais que 40 dos lucros

Maiga Momochi - Ok ;D

Staff 2 - Bom trabalho Lider ;D

Maiga Momochi - Devo tudo a você, minha incrivel roteirista ;D/

Matt - E eu devo o meu apartamento novo de frente para praia a vocês todos da produção :D

Camera 2 - Opa, deixei a camera ligada..

Fim

Durante as gravações ninguem saiu ferido, o Nate não chorou e nem ele e nem o Mihael receberam algo pelo filme

Apesar que durante os comerciais (que foram cortados para essa versão) ambos receberam um bom tratamente, aonde o Nate levou brinquedos para casa e o Mihael chocolate


End file.
